Snicker
by Cattyclam29
Summary: Chat has a surprise for Marinette. How will it turn out? Fluffy/slightly more mature Marichat!


**Thomas Astruc owns MLB not me otherwise the second and third season would be out by now.**

* * *

 **(Adrien P.O.V.)**

I tried my best to act casual walking into the store. How could I contain my excitement? My fathers model diet prevented all sorts of sugars and sweets from lighting up my childhood. But that was the last thing on my mind at the moment, since I had little time before the gorilla caught up to me. I quietly opened the door to the candy shop, making sure nobody noticed me before making a beeline for the candy bars. My eyes widened at the wall of candy. How was this possible? How had I missed out on all of this throughout my life?

I shook myself, noticing some American brands. I decided to just grab what I could and buy it before someone stopped me. I made my way to the counter and dumped the load of candy from my arms. The clerk raised an eyebrow at me before turning back to scanning. My eyes wandered until something caught my attention. A snickers bar, but on the back of it was a word. Or rather, a _name._ A devilish grin spread across my face. I quickly grabbed it and put it on top of the pile.

* * *

 **(Marinette P.O.V)**

I glanced at the clock on my desk. Almost midnight, I read with a groan. If only I could get that alley cat here to help me with physics again. Yes, it was dangerous to be dating him, especially since I hadn't revealed myself to him yet, but I loved him. I decided I needed another brain break, since the last one had been ten minutes ago and I still hadn't gotten past the problem. Pushing back away from my desk in my rolling chair, I spun around and sighed. I'd tried to complete the problems all night, finally deciding to finish my other subjects first. Yet here I was. Maybe I could ask Alya for help, she's always been better at this than me, and it was the weekend.

I rubbed my eyes before gazing tiredly around my room. I had long since taken down my posters of Adrien after deciding that obsessing over the boy wouldn't get him to like me. I still stuttered like mad around him, but at least the majority of what I said made sense now. And with Alya and Nino dating, it seemed that whenever the four of us hung out it was more… Alya and Nino trying to steal away to make out and leave Adrien and I alone. Like last Friday when we went to the movies, Alya volunteered to get more popcorn and Nino offered to help. Well apparently they'd gotten pushed into a janitor closet and one thing led to another until they were sucking face. Half an hour later, they turn up with no popcorn and Alya's lipstick all over Nino's mouth. I cringed, thinking about that last part.

" _Purrincess,_ " Came a smooth voice. Startled, I glanced around my room until the two glowing green eyes were found near my chaise and open window. I knew he was planning something right away from that devilish smirk. I quickly disregarded that and ran to hug him. Surprised by this, Chat stumbled back from the force, but regained his balance and hugged me back. It felt so nice in his arms, I didn't think I could let go. "Mari? Is everything okay?" He whispered into my hair. I nodded into his chest, releasing my tight hold on him enough to let my arms rest on his shoulders, and his hands on my waist.

"I missed you, Kitty. And I'm just… stressed I guess." I shrugged. He cocked an eyebrow.

"Physics?" He guessed. I just sighed and nodded. He hummed, arms weaving around my waist again, pulling me closer. I hoped he didn't hear the way my breath caught. If he did, he didn't say anything about it. I hooked my arms around his torso, content. That is, until I heard the crinkling of a wrapper and felt plastic under my fingers. I pulled out of the hug, drawing out a snickers bar that had been tucked into chat's belt. "Oh!" He immediately brightened. "That's a gift! I saw it in the store and it reminded me of you." He chirped, bouncing on his heels. I observed the candy bar, confused as to what he meant. I made that clear with a confused look. "Oh, here..." he chuckled before turning the bar over in my hands.

There, in big, bold letters...

 **PRINCESS.**

I couldn't help but giggle. He perked up at the muffled sounds, smiling knowingly. It was just too cute!

"Aw, Minou! How sweet!" His eyes were wide and happy, knowing he'd done good. I ruffled his hair affectionately, pecking his lips. Upon opening the candy, I found there were two ordinary sized bars in one package. I offered one out to chat, which he accepted with a loud, sloppy, open-mouthed kiss on my cheek. I swiped furiously at my face, glaring at my cheeky kitten. I threw a pillow at him, and he tossed a blanket to me before going out through the trapdoor to my balcony.

I followed, used to our stargazing/make out sessions. We both ate our candy and snuggled, comfortable in each other's embrace.

"You're lucky I'm not extremely picky, and I won't force you to only get me snickers with my nicknames on them." I giggled.

"Well, unluckily for you, I am, and will from now on only accept cat-related snickers." Chat claimed.

"Well, I'd better pre-order some custom ones."

"Oh? And what are those going to say?" He whispered.

"Why don't we go inside and make up a few more nicknames?" I suggested, smirking. Chat seemed shocked for a moment, a small blush on his cheeks. I just pecked his lips before rolling away and sashaying my way back into my room with a wink in his direction. A moment later, the sound of his boots scrambling around and a flower pot breaking told me he had taken up my offer.

* * *

 **The end! Woo, once I saw a snickers bar that said princess, I knew I had to write some Marichat fluff. Drop a review and let me know what you think;3**


End file.
